


What Happened in the Alleyway, Stays in the Alleyway

by LeoDaZodiac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humans Suck, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Protective Sans, Racist humans, Reader Has Issues, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader Needs Love, Reader had a fucked up life, Reader-Insert, Sad Sans, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, domestic abuse, homeless Reader, science sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDaZodiac/pseuds/LeoDaZodiac
Summary: Life for you has sucked these past few months. Not only have you lost your job, but you've also have lost your apartment and every single piece of your past life within a few short weeks. Your depressed, your homeless, you want it all to end. Then you meet a certain skeleton.And he wants to know every last secret about you.I'm better at writing the actual story than the summary I swear!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so please be gentle! Love the Undertale game so I decided to write this.  
> If enough people like this I'll continue writing it. Its also 2a.m. while I'm posting this.
> 
> P.S. I love getting comments, just throwing that out there

You did not expect this to happen.

Your life has been pretty shitty these last few months to say the least. Your job had laid off a bunch of people due to difficulties with space and work. Which would have been fine if they’d informed you ahead of time, where you could have accepted a recent job offer. But no, you come home from another tiring day at work and receive a text from a co-worker that you had lost your job.  


Crap  


The next few days after that had been a blurred mess of skimming through newspaper articles and disappointing phone calls. You didn’t want to admit it but your rent due date was proceeding at an alarming rate. Each time you look at the rent notice it sends a jolt of anxiety through your body.  


Shit  


After a while the due date had finally come up. Tears gather in your eyes as you remember the talk with your landlord. It hadn’t been a good one. The second he learned that you didn’t have a job you were out on the street frantically trying to find a place to move all your tattered furniture. Did I mention it was raining? Because it was pouring down hard on you as you tried to salvage at least some of your things. Which consisted of clothes, a brush, an empty wallet, and your dead grandpa’s ashes.  


Fuck  


Yep, that’s right. With no respect what so ever, they’d just threw the black locked box into the mud and turned without a glance. You didn’t care if the box was heavy, gramps was coming with you. And with that your bag was full. You had no job, no shelter, no money nor food. You were screwed.  
Two weeks later you had been sitting in an alleyway. Why? Well where the hell else would you be? A bench on the park? Where people would cast you pitting glances or snarky remarks? Or how about in a nice little homeless shelter?  
Memories flow through your head, you as a little kid, holding onto your mothers hand as a strange guy eyes you from a torn up futon in the corner. Another as you walk away disappointedly from a shelter that had been stuffed full, this time alone.

You shake your head in an attempt to ward away the thoughts. Now isn’t the time for that. More like never. Your thoughts come to halt though as you see four men who clearly either have been heavy lifting since they were born, or popping steroids every freakin five seconds.  
But wait, is that a little kid? Why were they yelling at her? Him? Them. The kid’s purple and blue sweater was torn and the child already looked like they’ve seen hell.

Your mind shows you two options:  
Help the child / Run like hell


	2. Alleyway pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help the child/Run like hell
> 
> You decide to help the child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dang didn't think anyone would actually want to read more of this. Well here you go guys! Thanks to the people who commented and left kudos!
> 
> Warning:  
> Cursing  
> Implied Rape

Help the child/Run like hell

Those were the only two options your brain was giving you. You wanted more than anything to just grab your bag and book it, but as you stand and move your bag to your shoulder you can’t help but cast a glance at the child.

The child looked to be around ten, maybe a little less than that. The four men surrounding the small child had started inching closer and closer towards the kid, who was shaking so badly that they looked like the might explode with a just a simple touch. Finally the kid had backed themselves into a corner. With no more room to move the kid seemed to resign themselves to their fate and softly closed their eyes and ducked their head.

“Would you look at that Rick, the little shit finally gave up.” One of the men sneered. A guy with the shiniest bald head you’ve ever laid your eyes on, scoffed. “Well of course they did, they must have finally realized how much of a mistake they are.” The four men laugh as you feel a sudden urge to punch this Rick guy in the face. The child just whimpers.

“Now kid, are you gonna tell us where ya live, or are we gonna have to force it out of you?” Rick says with such a malice in his tone you wonder if he’s actually human. The kid shakes their head vigorously. Rick slowly smiles. “Alright, looks like we’re gonna have some fun now, right guys?” Rick slowly strides towards the curled up kid, and raises his fist.

Help the child/Run like hell

Somewhere in your chest, you feel yourself choose the left option.

“Stop!” your hand reaches out and you’re suddenly running towards them with a speed you didn’t know you had. The men just glance at you as you take a place right next to the shaking mess of a child. The anger bubbling in your chest was searing through you as you glare at the men, specifically Rick, and force the words out of your aching chest as your clinched fists shake.

“I don’t know who the fuck you are, but if you so much as lay another finger on this child, you’re going to wish your mom would have filed for an abortion. Do you hear me?” The words shot out of you at such a fast paste your left wondering if that was actually you who said that.

The men slowly blink at you before they burst out laughing. One of them in the back kneels to the concrete as he tries to collect himself. Rick smirks and wipes imaginary tears out of his eyes. 

“Now what do we have here, a little homeless girl? Get lost you piece of trash!” Rick spits out. Your nose wrinkles from the strong stench of alcohol that comes from his breath. You take a deep breath and almost choke from breathing in the heavy stench. You slowly shake your head and prepare yourself.

You have never taken any self-defense classes in your life. You remember being taught by your father at an early age how to hold a gun, and then how to properly hold a knife, but that didn’t exactly apply here, with you having neither weapon. You didn’t even feel like using any advice from your dad anyways. A survey of the men around you tells you this.

They were probably in their mid-twenties. They were also probably all in a gang, if the matching clothing had any say with anything. But the most noticeable of things was they were all armed. Each of them had guns. And it looked like Rick the dick here also has a backup knife for emergencies. 

“Do I need to repeat myself you retard? I asked you to leave, so unless you feel like joining us in our game I-.

You cut him off with a punch to the face.

Eyes widening in surprise, you wince as you rub your now aching fist. You’ve never actually punched someone before. You had aimed straight for his nose, and from the sight of his nose, which was gushing blood right now, you think you might have broken it.

The men behind him quickly ‘oooooh’ and point and laugh at Rick, who turns with a sharp glare at the three of them. They shut up immediately. “Grab the fucking kid, I’m gonna handle this bitch.” (Author briefly apologizes for cursing so much)

As one of the men winds around Rick you grab the kids arm and pull them up. They look up at you with a face you had seen on yourself from many years ago. The man quickly reaches you but you manage to kick as hard as your leg will let you. From the look on the man’s face you can tell you aimed at the right place. He drops to his knees with a thud and groan.

You swiftly make eye contact with the child and mutter out a few words. “I need you to run as fast as your tiny legs can possibly go okay? Try to stick to a place with a lot of people. Okay?” the kid shakes their head and points at you with a head tilt.  
“Me? I’ll be fine. I just need you to get out of here okay?” you say and push the kid out of the alleyway and into the open. The kid looks at you one last time. Something like determination flashes across their face and they run off.

While you were distracted, one of the other guys had grabbed you and put you in a headlock. Gasping, you struggled which only caused him to tighten his hold on you.

“Hold her there Colton. Make sure she doesn’t escape.” Rick says in a voice that gives you dread. “Why’d you have to go and ruin our fun like that little homeless lady? Guess you’ll just have to be our substitute.” He shrugs before swiftly punching you where you had him. Sharp pain erupts through you as you feel blood pump out of your nose. You refuse to make a sound though. You will not give him that satisfaction.

“Let me have a try boss!” you hear the man who hadn’t said anything since this all started. You hear footsteps make their way towards you. You’re looking at the ground as his steel toed boots come into view. You see him foot raise and connect with your stomach. The air in your lungs is forced out of you and you’re left trying to suck air into your partially closed windpipes. Again you refuse to make a sound.

“Eh, this ones boring boss, lets hurry and ditch, or wait how bout’ we try something else?”  
“And what would that be, Mike?” Rick asks with a knowing smirk.  
“I think I know how to make her scream.” You hear Mike whisper out.

 

You hear a zipper unzip, and the sound of jeans falling to the ground.  
The taste of a sweaty handkerchief in your mouth.  
Pain.


	3. Is it the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your 'last few thoughts'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels rushed.  
> Don't know why i think its a good idea to write this shit at midnight on a school night...  
> Anyways enjoy!

You heard a zipper unzip, and you are brought back to a time where things weren’t so pleasant. Your memories are foggy, but you remember enough for it to still be livid in your eyes. You were younger, just a little bit more innocent than what you were now. You remember tears blurring your vision as you ran through the small forest. 

You were running away from home. The tiny forest behind the worn apartments could barely be called a forest. A bunch of trees close together for maybe half a mile wide and half a mile long. But to your tiny stature it was huge. You rest your head against a tree and recall last night a couple weeks ago.

You were confused. What was your daddy doing? You didn’t understand. You can’t comprehend why your father wouldn’t want you to tell mommy what he just did. Was what he did bad? Was he not supposed to touch you there? Why had he panicked when you said momma was gonna come home soon.

He had tears in his eyes. Had he done something wrong? Had you done something wrong? He was at the foot of your bed now, kneeling on one knee. 

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry,” he paused, as if he had heard something. “you can’t tell momma what I just did okay?” he said in a hushed tone.

Your head tilted to the side. What were you not understanding? Your eight year old mind still didn’t know what was wrong. You feel your lips mouth the words why not, before actually saying them aloud.  
“  
Because momma will get angry and kill me. You don’t want that to happen to me do you?” you hear him softly speak the words. You feel your heart freeze in your chest. You loved your dad. You didn’t want him to get hurt! You and your mom had never gotten along well. Perhaps because you had always sticken to your dads side when arguments required your opinion.  
To your eyes and ears, it was always your mom who started the fights, always found something to pick on about your dad. 

You register your head shaking wildly. Still not understanding the situation on hand. You gave him a hug. You could see he had tears running down his face. So you had quickly said- “It’s okay dad! I wont tell momma… please don’t cry.”

Oh what you’d give to punch that motherfucker in the face right now. Had you known he had molested you… actually you don’t know. You had found out a couple days after the accident what he actually did. And you had forgiven him right afterwards. You loved your dad after all right? 

You head spins as you come to the present. You were alone now and you could feel a sharp pain in your lower region. And without having to check you know what happened. The feeling of shame swarmed over you. How many times had this happened to you now?

You can feel the bile rise in your throat, although you’re not sure how. You hadn’t ate in days. What could you possibly throw up? Your body was sore all over. And your head light as a feather. You were seeing black dots? Where were they coming from. It takes you a moment to realize that there is not only one source of pain, but two. A glance at your stomach answers your confusion.

They had stabbed you. They hurt you, raped you, stabbed you and left you for dead. You could tell you already lost a hefty amount of blood and you realize that you were probably going to die. Worth it, you think as you struggle to get in a more comfortable position. You were dying right? At least make your last few moments bearable.

You’ve given up. You can feel a dull throb in your chest, not quite your heart, but maybe something else? Not like it mattered, you chuckle dryly. You start to close your eyes until you hear footsteps.

Eye opened, you look at the kid who you just spent your life on. Didn’t you tell them to run? You didn’t know if those bastards were going to come back or not. And you’d rather not have the kid here if that does happen.

Your eyesight starts to fade to small black dots as a short skeleton comes to view. A nervous look at the kid. You hear a name. Frisk? So that was the name of the kid that you sacrificed yourself for. A smile comes to your lips as you let your eyes fall shut. A last thought of how bone felt so strange on skin.


	4. ...I'm alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...there....guys  
> So I'm not dead *nervous chuckles* ...yay?
> 
> So it's been a little over a year since I updated this, whoops. I could sit here and type excuses, but honestly, I don't think most people would care? So I'm just gonna post this and run. Okay? Okay.
> 
> I know where I want to take this story, but I don't know if anyone will want to read this anymore since its been so long? Idk, tell me in the comments if you'd like to see this continued.

The first thing you process when you open your eyes is that, no, you aren’t dead. And the second thing you realize is that you aren’t outside, you’re on a lumpy couch, which is still more comfortable than the concrete of most alleyways that you sleep in. Your eyes burn from the bright lamp that is standing next to the couch, and you try to shift around to block the light from blaring into your eyes when you realize a third thing.

Your feet are laying in someone’s lap.

Instead of panicking, you slowly turn you head and squint your eyes towards the figure at the end of the couch. An older lady goat is reading a book with her hand—paw..? Resting on your bare foot, her paw is glowing a soft pastel green. It would soothing under any other circumstance, but seeing as you’re probably in some strangers house, you don’t find yourself very relaxed. So you just stare at her. And stare… and stare some more. The rythmatic turning of the book pages almost lures you back into to sleep when—

“THE HUMAN IS FINALLY AWAKE, SHALL I MAKE THEM SOME GET BETTER SPAGHETTI?”

You scream and attempt to jump off the couch, which doesn’t work well, seeing as your wrapped burrito style in a blanket thicker than anything you’ve ever owned, and fall to the wooden floor. Pain erupts through you, and your eyes water up. It feels like you broke a rib or two, and your ankle is swollen. You hit your head on the coffee table, you know this because blood is steadily dripping down your forehead. It hurts. Everything hurts. 

“Oh my! Child are you alright?!” Paws softer than silk are gathering you up off the floor, and before you register anything else, you’re up off the floor and back onto the couch. The paws stroke your forehead, trying to wipe the blood. It’s making a mess, you realize belatedly, and you’ll have to clean that up off the floor before you leave. The goat lady seems very concerned about you though, and for some reason, you feel like you should comfort her.

“Head wounds usually look a lot worse than what they actually are. Don’t worry about the blood.” You say as more blood drips into your left eye. You wince, and go to wipe it away, but boney fingers grab yours first. A loud voice, though this time a bit quitter, speaks from above you.

“I’M SO SORRY HUMAN! I DID NOT MEAN TO GIVE YOU A FRIGHT, I SOMETIMES FORGET THAT HUMANS CAN STARTLE EASILY FROM MY GREATNESS. BUT DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL COOK YOU SOME GET WELL SPAGETTI AND THEN YOU’LL FEEL ALL BETTER!” A skeleton abnormally tall looms over you, he’s smiling, and seems to mean well, but that doesn’t stop you from being a nervous wreck.

You go to open your mouth, but your voice catches in your throat and you cough. Your lungs feel like they are on fire. You push the feelings aside like you’ve taught yourself though. Physical pain is temporary. Once your coughing spell is over, you look up to respond to the skeleton, but he is gone. A new voice fills the room.

“geez, didn’t realize humans were so messy.” A chuckles follows the sentence. But that’s not what you’re focused on. It’s the skeleton from the alleyway, you realized. But again, that’s not what you’re focused on.  
You had forgot, after waking and seeing the goat lady, what had happened.

You wish you hadn’t woken up.  



End file.
